


Fixing a Date

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luisa can't handle it, Rose has a tool-belt, Smut, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa thinks she has the worst luck when her air-conditioning breaks on the hottest day of the year, that is until a really hot maintenance worker shows up to take care of it for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to butch Rose up a little so I gave her a tool-belt, which is fulfilling all kinds of gay fantasies for some unknown reason...
> 
> After that, this fic sort of spiraled out of control and got way longer than I intended. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

Luisa blew a sticky strand of hair out of her face with an annoyed huff. It was another sweltering hot day in Florida and today her air-conditioning had decided to quit on her, leaving her sweaty mess. She had called hotel maintenance to get it fixed but thanks to the heatwave currently sweeping the city, lots of air-conditioning units had given up and guests had priority. So she was stuck in her too hot room for the foreseeable future. 

She was only wearing a light sun dress and she still felt like she was wrapped up in an electric blanket. Earlier she had made the mistake of opening a window and it had only let more heat in instead of out. She had debated going downstairs and hang around by the pool or in the climate controlled lobby, but everyone in their right mind would be at the pool right now, and she looked like too much of a sweaty mess to go out in public. 

There was a knock on her door. The sound followed by the most blessed word Luisa had heard all day: “maintenance”. 

‘Oh, thank god,’ Luisa said as she pushed herself off the couch. 

‘Hi, your brother said your air-conditioning was broken?’ a really, very attractive looking redhead said.  

The woman standing in front of her looked more like runway model than a maintenance man and Luisa needed a moment to gather her thoughts and to pick her jaw up off the floor. 

The runway model/handyman was absolutely stunning. She was wearing jean cutoffs that showed off the miles of long leg between them and sturdy, black boots that only highlighted her amazing legs. A black tank top that was tight enough for Luisa to see well defined abs through it. A leather tool belt was slung low on her hips and her vibrant red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  

Luisa dragged her eyes away from the woman’s body and focused on her face, realizing she had been silent for a suspicious amount of time. Sadly, the woman’s face was just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her eyes were a startling Ice blue, there was a swatch of freckles dusting her nose and cheeks, and unlike Luisa who was sweating like she had just run a marathon, the woman’s face was just glowing healthily. 

‘Hi,’ Luisa said, knowing she had to say something in order to not freak the woman out any more than she already had. ‘Luisa. Alver,’ she said, extending her hand.  

‘Rose Ruvelle,’ the woman smiled, shaking Luisa’s hand. Rose’s hands were a little rough and definitely powerful and Luisa had to hold herself back from saying what she was thinking out loud. Because that would turn this encounter into the beginning of a porno and she didn’t think Rose would want to be a part of it.  

When Luisa kept blankly staring at her, Rose continued. ‘I’m here to fix you air-conditioning?’ 

‘Right, yes. My hero,’ Luisa said, internally cringing. She was usually so much smoother than this. But Rose was really beautiful and it was really hot inside and the combination had caused her flirtation skills to evaporate. 

Rose just smiled. ‘Can I come in?’ 

‘Yes, of course,’ Luisa said, finally stepping out of the way. The hot weather was _really_ messing with her game. 

‘So, you don’t see a lot of female maintenance workers,’ Luisa started as Rose made her way over to the air-conditioning. Maybe some small talk would help her get herself under control. She knew nothing about Rose except the fact that she was really good looking. 

‘No, you don’t. Mostly because people don’t trust women around their small appliances and plumbing,’ Rose smiled, prying the front panel off the air-conditioning unit with a screwdriver; the muscles in her arms rippling as she did so, Luisa not being able to pry her eyes away from it.  

‘That seems horribly sexist,’ Luisa said.  

‘A little. Your brother didn’t seem to mind when he hired me, though.’ 

Luisa mentally made a note to thank Rafael for that particular hire.  

‘So have you been working for the hotel long?’ Luisa asked. She had never seen Rose here before. She would have remembered. 

‘Since the heatwave started,’ Rose smiled. ‘Your units have been dying like flies. There’s a problem with the wiring.’ 

‘What did you do before?’ Luisa asked, glad Rose had her back turned to her so she could unabashedly stare at the woman in front of her. Her gaze currently resting on the shapely form of Rose's ass. 

‘I work with my dad’s company most of the time. Just taking on some extra work for the summer.’ 

‘Well, I am glad you are. Without you I might have melted into the fabric of my couch.’ 

‘Glad to help,’ Rose said, throwing a dazzling smile Luisa’s way.  

With every passing second, Luisa felt herself fall a little bit more in love with Rose.  

Normally, Luisa always felt a little awkward with maintenance workers in the room; she never knew what to do with herself. She didn’t have that problem with Rose. She could just look at her unscrew bolts and pull on wires with the screwdriver clamped between her teeth and be completely at ease. Watching Rose work was truly enjoyable. Powerful muscles rippling under smooth, slightly glistening skin, making Luisa suddenly thankful for the heat. 

‘Would you like something to drink? The fridge still works so I do  have cold beverages,’ Luisa offered after 20 minutes of blatant staring. 

‘Yeah, that would be great,’ Rose said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hands. 

‘I have sparkling water and soda, what do you prefer?’ Luisa asked, opening the fridge, enjoying the cold air for a moment.  

‘I’ll like whatever you like,’ Rose said with a grin that suggested another meaning beneath her words.  

Luisa raised an eyebrow and picked two bottles of water out of the fridge. So maybe Rose _had_ noticed her inappropriate staring even with her back turned. It didn’t seem like she minded, though. 

‘Here you go,’ Luisa said, handing Rose the cold bottle of water, their fingers briefly brushing together, causing a spark to run up Luisa's spine.  

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, showering Luisa in a dazzling smile. 

‘You’re doing all the work here; the least I can do is keep you hydrated.’ She could do so much more if Rose was up for it.  

Rose flashed her another smile. Twisting off the bottle cap and taking a long drink of water.  

Luisa tried and failed to keep her eyes of Rose’s throat as she swallowed the water down. 

Rose wiped the excess water from her chin with the back of her hand and Luisa should really not find that as hot as she did. She was being seriously inappropriate by ogling the handyman; a woman who was just doing her job.  

‘I should get back to work,’ Rose smiled, putting the half empty water bottle down on the counter.  

Luisa just nodded; she didn’t trust her voice at the moment.  

Rose just smiled at her and went back to working on the air-conditioning. 

Luisa decided to let Rose work in peace and went into her bathroom to splash some cold water in her face. Sadly, even with the cold tap all the way open the water that came out was still lukewarm and not very refreshing at all. 

‘Get it together, Alver,’ Luisa whispered to herself. ‘Yes, she’s hot. But she’s also working. You can’t hit on her.’ 

Having finally calmed down a bit, she walked back into the living room, picking up a magazine and pretending to read as Rose kept working. 

She was definitely still ogling the beautiful woman in front of her. She just hoped it was less obvious now.  

‘Fuck me’ Luisa whispered as Rose pushed up on her toes to inspect the top of the air-conditioning unit. The stretch causing her shirt to ride up a little, exposing a strip her toned stomach. 

Luisa suppressed the urge to fan herself because this was so not fair. Why couldn’t Rafael send their usual balding middle-aged guys to fix her air-conditioning? She could have at least gotten on with her life. But no, now she had to look at an actual Greek goddess with abs, gorgeous hair and dazzling blue eyes while she fixed her air-conditioning. She was too gay for this. She wasn’t sure why, but Rose was sending all her senses into overdrive. Visions of Rose only wearing her tool-belt playing out inside her mind… 

‘Got it,’ Rose said triumphantly as a low hum filled the room again, shaking Luisa out of her thoughts. 

‘Really?’ Luisa said, pushing herself off the couch, joining Rose in front of the panel. Standing close enough to the other woman to catch a whiff of her scent. And unfairly enough, Rose still smelled incredible. It was a 102 degrees inside and Rose still smelled like flowers, Luisa was sure she looked and smelled like a sweaty mess. 

‘Don’t trust me?’ Rose said. 

‘What? No, not at all! It is just, I have forgotten what it feels like to not be hot.’ 

‘This should help then,’ Rose said, flicking a switch so cold air blasted right at them. 

Luisa couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. It felt really nice to just let the cold wash over her. 

‘I don’t think I will be moving from this spot today,’ Luisa said, smiling happily. 

‘Glad to help,’ Rose said. ‘You cool off why I go help the next victim of this heatwave.’ 

‘I don’t think I can thank you enough,’ Luisa smiled as she walked Rose to the door.  

‘Just doing my job,’ Rose drawled charmingly.  

‘Well, you’re a lifesaver,’ Luisa smiled.  

‘If anything else around here breaks, give me a call,’ Rose said, pulling a business card out of one of the pockets of her tool belt, but before handing it to Luisa she pulled a pen out of her pocket and scribbled a phone number on the back. ‘This is my direct extension so you don’t get my idiot brother over here.’ 

‘We wouldn’t want that,’ Luisa said, getting a little lost in the blue of Rose’s eyes.  

‘No, we wouldn’t,’ Rose grinned, handing the card over with a flourish.  

‘Thank you so much and whenever something breaks I will think off you.’ And all the times in between too, Luisa thought. She was pretty certain she was going to be thinking about Rose non-stop from now on. 

Rose laughed, the sound making the butterflies in Luisa’s stomach turn up to tornado setting. 

‘Have a nice day, Luisa,’ Rose said. ‘Try not to get any hotter.’ 

‘Well, now you’re leaving, I don’t think that will be a problem. Because you fixed the air-conditioning,’ Luisa added quickly, knowing she was coming across as a bumbling idiot.  

‘I’ll see you around. Hopefully,’ Rose said, accompanying her words with a wink. 

Luisa could almost feel her legs buckle underneath her. She couldn’t wait for the next thing in her room to break so she could call Rose again. 

And is it turned out, the Marbella was really undeserving of its five-star rating, because the very next day Luisa found another defect and simply had to call Rose to fix it.  

She had to admit it was a little pervy to call Rose back in so soon. But Rose had definitely been flirting back yesterday so why not? She just wanted to get to know Rose a little better before asking her out. Or just taking her to bed immediately. Whatever Rose was up for really.  

‘Maintenance,’ a by now familiar voice said, making Luisa rush over to the door. 

‘So, I heard there was a problem with your shower?’ Rose smiled as Luisa opened the door. Today she was wearing a white tank-top that did an even better job of showing off her well-muscled arms than the black one had done yesterday. She was still wearing the jean cutoffs and of course her tool-belt.  

‘Yes, there is,’ Luisa said, once again needing a moment for her brain to restart. ‘It’s leaking.’ 

That was actually the truth, but her shower had been leaking for a while now and it had never bothered her before. So, it was only half a ruse to get Rose back in her room.  

'Well, let's see if I can fix it,' Rose said as she brushed past Luisa.  

'I'm sure you can. My air-conditioning is working again thanks to you,' Luisa smiled.  

'I told you it was just a wiring problem,' Rose said modestly as she followed Luisa into the bathroom. 

'And I would never have been able to fix it myself anyway,' Luisa grinned, leaning against the door jamb as Rose stepped into her shower. 

Luisa couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous woman currently in her shower, running her eyes up Rose's form. The only thing that could be better was if Rose was wearing less clothes. But honestly, watching Rose like this was pretty amazing already.  

'This is leaking, alright,' Rose said, pulling a wrench from her tool belt. 

Luisa was about to fan herself because she didn't think there was anything hotter than watching Rose unscrew the showerhead from its fitting. That was until the wrench slipped on the bolt and Rose's elbow hit the tap, causing water to spray in her face and to drench her shirt. 

Luisa would have laughed at Rose's misfortune, but the first thing Rose after shutting the water off was taking off her now see-through top and using it to wipe the droplets of her face. Leaving her only a white, cotton bra. 

Feeling her knees start to buckle and her jaw go slack, Luisa just stared at the impressive display of muscles rippling underneath Rose's skin. 

'Well, that was unprofessional,' Rose laughed, brushing away more drops of water from her delicious looking skin. 

Luisa picked her jaw up off the floor, and tried to focus her thoughts. But Rose had cocked her hip out and was grinning at her like this had all been part of her plan. Luisa made an unintelligible noise from deep in her throat that just made Rose smile wider. 

'Second try,' Rose grinned, turning back around, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she was only wearing a bra now. 

Luisa couldn't do much more than stare as Rose successfully removed the showerhead this time. The muscles moving underneath perfect skin. Just like with Rose's face and arms, tiny orange freckles dusted the entire plane of her back. Forming constellations Luisa wanted to trace with her tongue. Which had become a slightly less inappropriate thought as Rose was currently wearing only a bra.  

'Interested in learning how to fix your shower?' Rose smiled over her shoulder.  

'Hmm?  What?' Luisa asked, Rose's question pulling her from a fantasy where Rose was inside that very same shower, wearing even less.  

Rose laughed, the sound shooting straight between Luisa's legs. 'I asked if you were interested in learning how to fix your own shower. Because you were paying such close attention to it?' 

Luisa had been paying close attention alright, just not as much to the shower as to the person currently standing it. But she was not going to tell Rose that. She enjoyed this game of back and forth way too much, mostly because pretty certain she knew how it was going to end.  

'Well, I've always liked learning new things,' Luisa shrugged nonchalantly. 

'Hop in then,' Rose smiled, making room for Luisa in the small, enclosed space of the shower.  

Luisa swallowed her arousal down and joined Rose in the shower.  

'So, what are we looking at here?' Luisa asked, very aware of Rose standing close behind her without a shirt on. 

'Well,' Rose started, reaching around Luisa, her breasts brushing against Luisa's back as she leaned in closer. 'How about you unscrew that bolt?' she said, handing Luisa the wrench. 

'Alright,' Luisa smiled, taking the wrench and fitting it around the bolt. She pulled as hard as she could but she couldn’t get any movement in it.  

'Let me help,' Rose breathed, her breath hot on the back of Luisa's neck. Sending more shivers racing through Luisa's body. 

Rose was now almost completely wrapped around her, and Luisa couldn't help but lean back a little against Rose's body, feeling Rose's warm skin radiate through the thin material of her summer dress. 

She bit on her lip to keep from sighing as Rose's hand covered hers. Long, nimble and strong fingers wrapping around hers, helping her turn the wrench with next to no effort.  

'Now take it off,' Rose said, dropping her hand back down, brushing against Luisa's side as she did so.  

'What?' Luisa said, certain she hadn't heard Rose right.  

'The bolt, you have to slide it off the thread,' Rose said, her smile telling Luisa she knew exactly what she had been thinking when she had told her to "take it off".  

Luisa smiled, pushing up on her toes, purposefully brushing her ass against Rose's front as she did so.  

She heard Rose suck in a shuddering breath. It was a very satisfying sound after everything Rose had done to tease her. She knew the both of them were close to breaking. Now it was just a matter of why would break first. 

'See that rubber ring at the center?' Rose asked, one hand coming up to rest on Luisa's waist as she used the other to point at what she meant. 

Luisa nodded, she did see it. Even if she was far more focused on Rose's hand on her, on the hot breath on her neck, and on the redhead's intoxicating scent. 

'It's broken. That's why your shower is leaking,' Rose said, taking the bolt from Luisa, pulling a new rubber ring from one of the pockets in her belt and fitting it back in. 'Now just screw it back on.' 

Luisa did what Rose said, turning the wrench as far as she could. Eventually Rose took over and turned the bolt another couple of times. Luisa watching the muscles bulge underneath her skin as Rose applied more force.  

When Rose dropped her arm, Luisa could physically feel the change in the atmosphere.  

Luisa turned around. The small space of the shower making it so she had to tilt her head back to look at Rose. Their bodies pressed together.  

'Thank you,' Luisa husked. 'For fixing my shower.' 

'No problem,' Rose said, her voice barely more than a whisper. 'You did most of the work anyway.' Rose's eyes dipped down to Luisa's lips. 

Luisa swallowed, leaning in a little closer, moving one hand to Rose's waist. Feeling warm skin underneath her palm as Rose was still only wearing her shorts and bra.  

Rose leaned in as well, pulling Luisa closer to her until their lips were a hair's breath apart.  

It was Luisa who broke and closed the distance, softly brushing her lips against Rose's. But she no longer cared about that. 

Rose had surprisingly soft lips. Rose was all hard angles and even harder muscle, but her skin was supple underneath Luisa's hands and her lips plush against her own.  

Luisa opened her mouth in exploration, her tongue darting out to find out if Rose tasted as delicious as she looked. A soft, happy moan reached her ears as Rose parted her lips to accommodate Luisa.  

Licking into Rose's mouth, Luisa ran her hands over the muscles in Rose's stomach, feeling them jump underneath her touch. The feeling of it making arousal flare low in her stomach.  

She brushed her hands up higher and higher, stopping just underneath the edge of Rose's bra. The kiss had deepened to a degree that Luisa could suck Rose's bottom lip into her mouth, softly nibbling on it. 

Rose moaned, her grip on Luisa's hips tightening, pushing her back against the shower wall.  

Luisa gasped as her back and shoulders hit the cold tile, Rose's warm body still pressed to her front.  

She blinked open her eyes, meeting darkened blue ones. 

'So you are not just good with your hands,' Luisa grinned, the kiss having left her breathless. She had been waiting to make that joke since Rose walked in the day before. 

Rose had the decency to laugh, stroking a lock of hair away from Luisa's face, her touch lingering, tracing down her jaw.  

'Luisa,' Rose breathed, her eyes flicking back down to Luisa. 'I would love to do this with you. But I am still on the clock. And I do have another appointment after this one...' 

Luisa pouted. This was decidedly unfair. She was not in the mood for playing games; now she had Rose in this position, she wanted to finish it.  

'Can't you just stay for a little longer?' Luisa whined, brushing her lips against Rose's throat, enjoying the slight shiver it caused. 

'I will get in trouble,' Rose sighed, throwing her head back as Luisa nipped at her collarbone. 

'Am I not worth getting in trouble over?' Luisa teased.  

'You definitely are,' Rose smiled, extracting herself from Luisa's embrace. 'But I would rather do this when we have a little more time.' 

'So what do you propose?' Luisa said, coyly running a finger up the line bisecting Rose's stomach.  

Rose bit her lip, fighting an inner battle against steadily climbing arousal. Luisa knew what that felt like. Mostly because she already lost her own fight with the ever rising arousal that came from watching Rose work. 'Well,' Rose started, her breathing a little shallow. 'I have the day off tomorrow.' 

'Are you asking me out on a date?' Luisa couldn't help but tease a little. The situation was still incredibly frustrating, Rose was still only wearing a bra after all.  

'If you consider me asking you over to my place so we can continue what we just started a date, then yes,' Rose smiled, giving as good as Luisa got. And why wouldn't she? She was practically perfect.  

'I do consider that a date,' Luisa grinned. 

'Great,' Rose grinned, the smile lighting up her whole face, making her even more beautiful. 'So that's set then.' 

'It is,' Luisa smiled, stepping out of the shower, Rose following her closely, picking up her shirt on the way there.  

'I could lend you a dry one if you prefer,' Luisa offered as Rose accepted the wet fabric from her with a slight grimace. 

'It's fine,' Rose said. 'It will dry.' 

'But will it dry before your next appointment?' Luisa asked, clearly seeing Rose's bra through her wet shirt.  

Rose followed Luisa's gaze to her chest. 'Oh, maybe I will take you up on the shirt offer then,' Rose smiled. 

'What, you don't want any other clients to see your bra?' Luisa grinned.  

'Just the hot ones,' Rose teased. 'I can always take it off again if necessary.' 

Luisa knew Rose was just teasing her, but she had called her hot, which was really not helping with her still raging arousal. 

Walking into her bedroom, she pulled a navy blue top from a stack of shirts in her closet. The color would look beautiful on Rose's pale skin and combined with her fiery red hair.  

Rose smiled and pulled the shirt over her head; it was indeed a very good color on Rose. Almost as good as white. By now, Luisa was pretty convinced Rose would be able to pull off every color in the rainbow and then some.  

'Looks good on you,' Luisa smiled, advancing on Rose again, playfully tugging on the hem of the shirt.  

'Luisa,' Rose warned as Luisa moved her hands up underneath the shirt, stroking Rose's sides. 'I should really go.' 

'You can at least kiss me goodbye,' Luisa pouted. 

Rose happily obliged with that, kissing the pout from Luisa's lips. Only pulling away once the need for air became to desperate to ignore. 

'Thank you for the shirt,' Rose smiled, leaning against the doorjamb of the now open door. 

'Thank you for fixing my shower,' Luisa said, playing with a lock of hair that had come undone from Rose's ponytail during their last kiss.  

'Thank you for calling me to fix your shower,' Rose grinned, leaning in a little closer.  

Luisa bit her lip to refrain from dragging Rose back inside. 'You should go,' she grumbled. 'Or I won't be held responsible for my actions.' 

'Alright,' Rose smiled, quickly leaning in to brush her lips against Luisa's again. The pressure gone before Luisa could even react. 'I'll text you my address,' Rose said as she stepped out of Luisa's reach. 

'You don't have my number!' Luisa yelled after her.  

'I saved it when you called me this morning,' Rose yelled back over her shoulder, grinning widely. 

Luisa laughed, shaking her head before retreating back inside.  

>>>>>>> 

'Hello?' Luisa asked, knocking on the open garage door. 

'One moment.' Rose's voice sounded warbled coming from underneath the car. 

Luisa walked around the car, leaning against a workbench as she watched a pair of legs stick out from underneath the car. Of course Rose would be able to fix cars too, because she wasn't hot enough yet.  

'So, is this yours?' Luisa asked. She knew nothing about cars, but this one was pretty. It was red and shiny and clearly old. She would probably call it vintage. 

'No, it's my brother's,' Rose answered. 'I don't have a car.' 

'Then how do you get around?' Luisa asked, it was a little strange to just be having a conversation with a pair of legs. Even if they belonged to Rose.  

'I drive the motorcycle in the corner. 

'Well, fuck me,' Luisa muttered under her breath as she took in the motorcycle she had missed before. It was sleek and black and she could perfectly imagine Rose driving it dressed in all black leather. It was a totally impractical vehicle in Miami, but it suited Rose perfectly. 

Luisa hadn't yet recovered from the fantasy of Rose on a motorcycle when Rose rolled out from underneath the car. She was wearing blue coveralls with the sleeves tied around her waist and a black sports bra, showing off her abs. She was sweating slightly, giving her a healthy glow. There was grease and sooth smeared across her exposed skin and Luisa didn't think Rose could have planned a more irresistible outfit. She looked delicious and Luisa wanted to find out if she tasted as good as she looked.  

So she surged forwards, grabbing Rose by her hips and pulling her into a kiss.  

Rose made a noise of protest but when Luisa's tongue darted out to stroke her lips Rose melted into the kiss, responding enthusiastically as Luisa explored her mouth. 

'I don't want to ruin your dress,' Rose whispered as Luisa broke away to catch her breath. Holding her hands spread out by her sides.  

'I don't care about my dress. I want you,' Luisa husked, kissing down Rose's neck, finally getting a taste of the gorgeous redhead.  

'Just let me wash my hands, okay?' Rose said, tilting her head to the side as Luisa ran her tongue over Rose's pulse point, nipping slightly at the skin. 

'Luisa,' Rose moaned, still keeping her hands to her side when Luisa wouldn't relent. 

'Fine. Go wash your hands,' Luisa sighed, acting like this was a big sacrifice on her part. 

Rose laughed, kissing the pout from Luisa's lips before grabbing a rag and wiping her hands. 

But Luisa was not just going to stand idlily by while Rose washed the excess grease from her hands.  

Wrapping her arms around Rose's waist from behind, she kissed her neck. Her fingers dancing across hard muscles, moving higher until her hands were covering Rose's breasts, feeling hard nipples poke through the fabric of her bra. 

'I want you,' Luisa husked, brushing her lips over Rose's neck. 

'Almost done,' Rose husked, hurriedly drying her hands on a clean rag before turning around. 

Luisa yelped as Rose lifted her up; she had not been expecting it, but as she recovered she wrapped her legs around Rose's middle and her arms around Rose's neck. 

'So are you going to give me a tour of the house like this?' Luisa teased, her lips on Rose's ear, nipping and sucking at the soft lobe.  

'It will exist entirely of my bedroom,' Rose husked, adjusting her grip a little so her hands rested firmly on Luisa's ass.  

'That's the only room I am interested in seeing anyway,' Luisa breathed, attacking Rose's throat with her mouth.  

'Good,' Rose moaned. 

Luisa would have been impressed by Rose's strength as she carried her through the house without showing any signs of exhaustion, but she was too busy enjoying the close contact she finally had to Rose.  

Making out in the shower had been great, obviously, but now she finally got to put her hands all over Rose for as long as she wanted and she couldn't be happier about it. 

Luisa gasped as Rose threw her on top of the bed, the breath momentarily leaving her lungs as she bounced up and down on the soft matrass.  

She pushed herself up on her elbows, a smirk gracing her features as she ran her eyes up Rose's body. The woman really was gorgeous. And Luisa would finally get to see all of her, to _touch_ all of her.  

'What are you waiting for?' Luisa smiled, meeting Rose's darkened eyes. Rose seemingly just as turned on as she was. 

'Just admiring you,' Rose smiled. 'You're gorgeous. 

'Well, so are you. And I want to see you, so, strip,' Luisa grinned. 

Rose grinned back, kicking off her boots and working on getting out of her coverall bottoms.  

Luisa watching with interest as Rose's long legs revealed themselves to her. Leaving the tall redhead in just black boy shorts and the sports bra. Looking absolutely stunning.  

Chewing on her bottom lip, Luisa internally debated if she would rather have Rose strip naked right now, or if she would rather do it herself. Deciding she would rather get her hands on Rose right now, she beckoned Rose over with a curl of her fingers and a teasing smirk. 

Rose didn't need much encouragement, crawling up Luisa's body in the most arousing way possible.  

Luisa could actually feel her breath halt in her throat as Rose loomed predatorily over her.  

'I have been wanting to do this since you knocked on my door,' Luisa purred as she dragged Rose in for a kiss by the nape of her neck. Pulling the elastic out of Rose's hair so the soft curls tumbled down around her shoulders. 

'So have I,' Rose said, her hands running up Luisa's legs, pulling her dress up with them.  

Rose's fingers burned her skin, Luisa getting more aroused with every inch of skin they brushed against.  

'I want to see you. All of you,' Rose whispered hotly against Luisa's throat. Her dress already pushed up over her hips.  

Luisa raised herself up a bit, her breasts brushing against Rose's, and she pulled her summer dress up over her head, throwing it to the side as she and Rose were now in similar states of undress.  

'Beautiful,' Rose whispered, brushing her lips down Luisa's throat, kissing her collarbone as her fingers danced over Luisa's chest, tracing the lacy edges of Luisa's bra. 

'Take it off,' Luisa moaned, arching up so their breasts pressed together more firmly.  

Rose smiled, sucking on Luisa's collarbone as her skillful hands undid Luisa's bra. Taking her own off immediately after. 

'God,' Luisa moaned, the sound coming from deep within her chest. It was primal and animalistic and she needed Rose. Right. Now. 

She could help but smirk triumphantly as Rose's breath rushed from her lungs when her back hit the mattress.  

'You were going too slow,' Luisa grinned, brushing her lips against Rose's one last time before starting the long trek down her body. She wanted to taste Rose so she was going to.  

Luisa soon discovered that Rose's breasts and nipples were very sensitive. With every touch Rose moaned and whimpered, arching up into Luisa's mouth and mewling softly while pulling on Luisa's hair. 

She kept her hands on Rose's chest, massaging and tweaking her nipples as she kissed down Rose's stomach. Her tongue darting out to lick a broad trail over Rose's abs, feeling the hard muscles jump underneath her touch.  

Rose groaned, her legs wrapping around Luisa's waist, keeping her anchored in place.  

Luisa  wasn't bothered by it, tracing the well defined squares of Rose's abdominals with her tongue, pressing her lips flat against the surface and sucking the soft skin into her mouth. 

Rose let loose a soft whimper, tilting her hips up a little so Luisa could feel how hot and wet she was even through the thin cotton of her panties.  

Luisa brushed her hands down from Rose's chest, pulling her soaked underwear down marble thighs.  

Mewling softly, Rose spread her legs wider to accommodate Luisa.  

Luisa had always thought Rose would taste as delicious as she looked, but with the first stroke of her tongue between Rose's legs, that suspicion had not only been confirmed but been proven even better than she had ever thought. 

She soon got lost in the taste, in the way Rose's muscles tensed and clenched around her tongue, in the sounds Rose made as she fucked her deeply with her tongue.  

'Luisa. Fuck,' Rose groaned, her hands fisting in Luisa's hair, pulling her closer against her pulsating sex. 

Luisa could tell Rose was close, and wanting nothing more than make Rose fall over the edge so she could do it all over again, she sucked Rose's clit between her lips, stimulating it with quick flicks while she plunged two fingers deep inside Rose. Feeling the redhead's inner muscles quiver and clench around her fingers as Luisa's actions send her spiraling into an orgasm.  

The waves of pleasure coursed through Rose's body, creating the most hypnotic visual Luisa had ever seen as the redhead's lithe, muscled body arched off the bed, her muscles clearly standing out against her skin. 

Luisa kept going until Rose let out a whine of protest, only then she pulled away. Licking her lips and sucking her fingers clean as she met Rose's eyes.  

'God, you're great at that,' Rose sighed, pulling Luisa up her body so they were skin to skin.  

'You make it easy,' Luisa purred. 'I almost didn't want to stop.' 

'I feel the same way about you,' Rose smiled, her finger following the line of Luisa's throat to run down between her breasts.  

Luisa let out a low moan, now Rose was touching her again, she realized how aroused she herself had become. How much she craved release. How very much she needed Rose to fuck her.  

'Let's get you out of these,' Rose whispered, hooking her fingers around the edge of Luisa's panties, getting rid of them in one smooth move. 

'I want to feel you,' Luisa breathed, adjusting her position so she was straddling just one of Rose's legs, the warm, solid surface of Rose's rock hard thigh giving her the perfect surface to rock against. But that wasn't enough for Luisa.  

After Luisa digging her fingers into the firm flesh of Rose's ass, Rose seemed to get the hint and angled her hips a little differently so their centers rubbed together with every roll of their hips. 

They both moaned at the first slick touch. Rose because she was still sensitive from her last orgasm, and Luisa because she was already primed for release. It felt so good to be moving together like this, all wet heat and delicious friction. 

Luisa didn't sensor her moans; she couldn't. She was too far lost in de haze of pleasure. Rose didn't seem to mind, as she was moaning and panting just as loud. 

'Fuck,' Luisa moaned as an off-tempo thrust of Rose's hips hit her clit just right. 

'Rose, I-,' Luisa whimpered, the rolls of their hips, the sounds of their combined arousal slicking together, the heady scent of sex in the air, it was all combining to make it difficult for Luisa to speak. 

However, Rose seemed to instinctually know what Luisa needed and moved her hand down between their two undulating bodies, rubbing Luisa's clit at the same tempo as their rolling hips. 

It didn't take more than a couple of circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves for Luisa to come undone in Rose's hands, Rose falling over the edge directly after her. 

Luisa slumped forwards against Rose, her whole body was pulsing, thrumming with the red hot energy coursing through her veins. Her head swimming with pleasure and her thighs sticky with their combined arousal. 

This orgasm only made her hungry for more, so when she had her breathing back under control, she pushed Rose back onto the bed, straddling the other woman's hips, more than ready for    
round two. 

* * *

Luisa smacked her lips as she slowly blinked open her eyes, the room doused in a state of twilight as the sun was already setting.  

She smiled, stretching her arms above her head. Her whole body was achy, but it was a good ache. A _very_ good ache. The kind of soreness that came from a lot of really good orgasms. And there had been plenty of those. Both given and received. Sometimes simultaneously. 

As she turned on her side she noticed the space beside her was empty, but she didn't have to wonder for long where Rose had gotten to as the bathroom door swung open and Rose, clad only a fluffy blue towel walked out in a cloud of steam. 

'Good, you are awake,' Rose smiled. 

Luisa grinned. Rose looked as delicious freshly washed as she did when crawling out from underneath a car covered in grease and grime. She was starting to think it was just Rose herself, and not so much what she was wearing. 

'Why the towel?' Luisa asked coyly, sitting up so the sheet fell away from her chest.  

'Force of habit,' Rose smiled, letting the towel drop to the floor, her gaze firmly on Luisa's breasts. 

Luisa felt a by now familiar throb between her legs and beckoned Rose over. She had the energy for one more round. She couldn't really _not_ lick the water droplets from Rose's abs and chest, now could she? 

* * *

'I will call you whenever I need something else fixed,' Luisa grinned, twirling one of Rose's springy curls around her fingers. Luisa had ended up spending the night, and if it was up to her she would have stayed even longer, but Rose had to work. 

Rose laughed. 'I would appreciate that.' 

'My brother might begin to wonder why the maintenance bill for my room is so high, though,' Luisa joked. 

'Well, you do not only have to call when you need something fixed,' Rose purred, settling her oh-so-skilled hands on Luisa waist. Now Luisa had some first (pardon the pun) _hand_ experience with them, the action send shivers through her body. 

'Oh, I will definitely call for that too,' Luisa grinned. Now she had gotten a taste of Rose, she was not going to let her go. Even if their relationship would remain purely sexual, she would take it. Rose was amazing in bed and gorgeous to look at; all she needed from a booty call. But as they laid in bed side by side, Luisa had found out so much more about Rose. There was so much depth to the beautiful woman with the flaming red hair and the rock-hard abs and she wanted to explore every inch of it. 'Have a nice day at work,' Luisa smiled, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss Rose goodbye. 

'Luisa,' Rose said, keeping their hands linked while Luisa stepped away. 'Go out with me tonight? On a real date.' 

Luisa laughed, it seemed the feelings of wanting more had been mutual. 'Gladly.' She leaned back in for another kiss, this one lingering a little longer before they finally parted ways. 

'You better keep your shirt on at work today!' Luisa yelled at Rose over her shoulder. 

Rose laughed. 'It would never do something so unprofessional.' 

Luisa smiled as she got back in her car. She _really_ had to thank Rafael for hiring Rose; that broken air-conditioner was the best thing that ever happened to her.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking a cold shower until it breaks and handyman Rose shows up to fix it for me.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, even on nonsense like this!
> 
> Thank you for reading! (Also if any of you artistically inclined people could draw this for me so I can hang it on my wall I would not be opposed at all)


End file.
